1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a slim and compact structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image on a screen. Representative examples of a display apparatus may include a television (TV) and a computer monitor.
Generally, the display apparatus includes a cover defining the external appearance thereof, a panel mounted in the cover to display an image, and a circuit board on which electric components to drive and control the panel are disposed.
In recent years, with the improvement in quality of display apparatuses, companies have begun to focus more on consumer demand in addition to basic functions thereof.
Such consumer demand relates to consumer satisfaction and aesthetics. To this end, a display apparatus is manufactured so that the display apparatus provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance and has a slim and compact structure.